1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to low-pressure medical balloons and to a method for manufacturing low-pressure medical balloons. In a specific embodiment the invention relates to medical balloons made using thermo-vacuum and radio-frequency welding techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Low-pressure catheter balloons are important in procedures such as angioplasty and in the use of in-dwelling catheters, endotracheal tubes and other cardio-vascular, oncology, and urology devices wherein an inflatable cuff is required.
Natural rubber sheet and film, formed by coagulation of natural rubber latex (NRL), have long been widely used for production of such low-pressure catheter balloons. NRL is a highly elastic, very-low-durometer material exhibiting high tear resistance and high elongation. It has long been used to manufacture a wide range of healthcare products and components for medical devices.
However, there is an increasing proportion of the population of potential NRL users, particularly workers in the medical and related fields, as well as patients, who are unable to use latex products because of allergic reaction that occurs when such persons contact NRL products. Increasing reports are appearing in the medical literature of anaphylactic shock reactions attributed to exposure to latex products, as well as less serious but nonetheless irritating and painful instances of contact dermatitis. As a result of the frequency and severity of such problems, OSHA regulations and guidelines have been established requiring employers to provide workers exposed to blood-borne pathogens with adequate hypo-allergenic substitutes or effective alternatives, relative to use of natural rubber latex products.
Apart from problems associated with its antigenic character, NRL has limited tensile strength and tear resistance and is highly susceptible to cuts and punctures. Additionally, NRL has a limited shelf life, and is degradeable in character, becoming more fragile and brittle over time, particularly in elevated temperature environments, such as the tropical or sub-tropical climates.
Polyurethane and silicone polymers have properties desirable for many rubber goods heretofore made of natural latex rubber. Examples include thermoplastic elastomeric polyurethanes.
The dip molding technique employed for many NRL products can be employed with polyurethanes and silicones, but dip molding does not achieve all the advantages and benefits desired. For example, dip molding processes are expensive, because expensive solvents are typically required, which have associated environmental effects, including atmospheric pollution as well as fire and health concerns. Additionally, dip molding processes do not produce optimal film properties. It is difficult to continuously and reliably manufacture dip-molded films that are free of pin holes and porosity. It also is difficult to continuously and reliably achieve uniform film thicknesses that are required for many end uses of rubber films. Moreover, in application to the manufacture of medical catheter balloons, the balloons formed by dip molding techniques tend to have a relatively small body-to-neck ratio, usually substantially less than 5:1 for polyurethanes, and typically well below 7:1 for silicones. Such body-to-neck ratio limits the utility of the catheter balloon.
Extrusion blow molding is another conventional method for forming low-pressure catheter balloons. However, the mold for extrusion blow molding is usually expensive. Additionally, balloons produced by extrusion blow molding techniques invariably do not have uniform wall thickness, i.e., such balloons usually are too thin in the body portion and too thick in the neck portion, relative to the thickness characteristics desired.
Tubing blow molding is yet another widely used method for producing catheter balloons, but it is only suitable for manufacturing balloons having body diameters of less than 1 inch, due to the tubing effect. Additionally, the neck portion of the balloons generated by tubing blow molding techniques, like that by extrusion blow molding, is usually too thick.
Film welding methods when used to join two flat sheets of polymeric materials together to form a catheter balloon, also experience difficulties. Inflation of such catheter balloons is usually non-uniform, due to xe2x80x9cpillowingxe2x80x9d or so-called xe2x80x9cpillow effect, in which the center of the balloon that is distant from the welded edges tends to stretch much thinner than the periphery of the balloon that is proximate to the welded edges with the result that the shape of the end portions of the balloon is conical and not the desired spherical or cylindrical shape.
The present invention contemplates a low-pressure catheter balloon article and a method for manufacturing low-pressure catheter balloons from thermoplastic polymeric materials such as polyurethane or silicone, which overcome the disadvantages of the techniques described hereinabove.
The present invention relates to balloons of a type used in medical procedures, and to a method of making such balloons.
The present invention in one aspect relates to a new method for manufacturing a low-pressure medical balloon used in connection with a catheter, including the steps of:
providing a thin film of thermoplastic polymeric material;
heating the thermoplastic polymeric thin film to a sufficient temperature for vacuum forming thereof;
forming a first half section for a balloon on the thermoplastic polymeric thin film by vacuum suction;
forming a second half section for the balloon on a same or different thermoplastic polymeric thin film by vacuum suction; and
bonding the first half-section to the second half-section along edges of the half-sections to form the balloon.
Such method advantageously uses thermo-vacuum molding techniques for shaping the thin film thermoplastic polymeric material to form the half-sections for the balloon.
The invention relates in another aspect to a low pressure balloon article, of a spherical and non-pillowed character, formed of corresponding (e.g., symmetrical) panels of a thermoplastic polymeric film, bonded together at their margins, such as by ultrasonic welding or other suitable technique.
The thermoplastic polymeric materials employed in the practice of the present invention for the production of the balloon articles may be of any suitable type. Illustrative materials include polyurethanes and silicones, which do not induce allergic reactions. Polyurethane elastomer is a particularly preferred material of construction for manufacturing the balloons of the present invention.
As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9csufficient temperaturexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csufficient temperature for vacuum formingxe2x80x9d means a temperature above the softening temperature of the thermoplastic polymeric material. Such temperature is preferably above the Vicat softening temperature of the thermoplastic polymeric material, but below the deformation temperature of such thermoplastic polymeric material. The Vicat softening temperature of polyurethane elastomers, for example, is usually from about 60xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C., depending on the nature of the polymer. Such Vicat softening temperature is readily determinable within the skill of the art, without undue experimentation. By keeping the temperature below the deformation temperature, the thermoplastic polymeric film will not stick to the surfaces of the process devices that hold it for further processing.
At least one vacuum suction mold is provided for forming the first and second half sections of the catheter balloons. Such vacuum suction mold comprises at least one mold cavity of any desired shape, for example, semi-sphere, semi-cubic, semi-ellipsoid, and semi-hexagon. Such vacuum suction mold also comprises a plurality of vacuum suction holes that are connected to a vacuum pump. During the vacuum suction molding step, the heated and softened thermoplastic polymeric thin film is placed in proximity to the mold cavity of the vacuum suction mold, and the vacuum pump applies a negative pressure to the vacuum suction holes in the mold cavity. Such negative pressure functions to suck the thermoplastic polymeric thin film closely to the surface of the mold cavity of the vacuum suction mold and thereby conforms the thermoplastic polymeric film to the shape of the mold cavity. The polymeric thin film is vacuum-molded in such manner to yield a polymeric thin film article of a shape corresponding to that of the mold cavity.
The first and second half-sections of the balloon can be formed sequentially, or they can be formed simultaneously, on the same thin film of thermoplastic polymeric material, or on different sheets of thermoplastic polymeric material.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the vacuum suction mold comprises a plurality of mold cavities, so that a single large thermoplastic elastic polymeric thin film can be readily molded into a plurality of halves at once, thereby enabling high-rate production which is particularly suitable for commercial manufacture of low-pressure medical balloons.
After thermo-vacuum molding, the first and second half-sections of the catheter balloon are recovered from the polymeric thin film(s) on which they have been formed, and before or after such recovery, are bonded together at their margins (edges) by any of various suitable bonding methods. Recovery of the half-sections from the thin film(s) on which they have been formed, can be carried out in any suitable manner, as for example by die cutting, severing of half-sections by a heated platen, laser cutting, etc. Illustrative of suitable bonding methods which may be employed in the broad practice of the invention are the following, which include, but are not limited to: adhesive bonding, electromagnetic bonding, hot plate welding, impulse heating, induction bonding, insert bonding, radio-frequency welding, spin welding, thermostacking, ultrasonic sealing, and vibration welding.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the two half-sections of the catheter balloon are bonded together by radio-frequency welding as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,915 for xe2x80x9cMethod of Welding Polyurethane Thin Film,xe2x80x9d issued on Nov. 10, 1998 to Tilak M. Shah, the contents of which hereby are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, for all purposes of the present invention.
More specifically, the first and second half-sections of the balloon in one embodiment are bonded together according to the following sequence of steps:
heating a welding platen to a temperature above a Vicat softening temperature and below a melting temperature of the thermoplastic polymeric material;
placing edges of the first and second half-sections of the balloon on the preheated platen, so that the edges of the first and second half-sections of the balloon are heated by the platen to a temperature above the Vicat softening temperature and below the melting temperature of the thermoplastic polymeric material;
compressing the edges of the first and second half-sections of the balloon in opposing edge surface relationship to one another to form an interface therebetween, e.g., with opposedly facing mated edge surfaces of the respective half-sections being held under pressure between a die and welding platen;
transmitting radio-frequency energy to the opposedly facing mated edge surfaces of the respective half-sections being held under pressure, to bond the edge surfaces at the interface therebetween forming a weld; and
cooling the weld, thereby yielding the balloon.
The catheter balloon formed by method of the present invention is characterized by uniform thickness throughout the body portion and/or neck portion of such balloon. The thermo-vacuum molding process conducted while the thermoplastic elastomeric film is at or above its softening temperature subjects the thermoplastic polymeric thin film to a minimum amount of distortion incident to stretching or expansion, and thus avoids fluctuations in wall thickness that otherwise result from uneven stretching or expansion in different regions of the film.
Moreover, because the thermo-vacuum molding is capable of molding the thermoplastic polymeric thin film into any desired shape, it is readily feasible to form balloons with a deep-drawn concave shape having a depth-to-width ratio xe2x89xa61:1, of superior character and quality.
By way of specific example, the method of the present invention can be employed to form catheter balloons of a perfect spherical shape (see FIG. 2), which has not been possible using prior art techniques. Such perfect spherical catheter balloons many important application advantages: by placing the catheter in the center of a spherical balloon, concentric expansion of such balloon can be achieved; the distance from the central catheter to each and every point on such spherical balloon is the same, which means that uniformity of application of forces or therapeutic agents by such balloon can be achieved.
The welded edges of catheter balloons formed by the method of the present invention are usually rough, which may be undesirable in use of the balloons. Inverting such balloons places the rough welded edges on the interior of the balloons and therefore resolves issues associated with free edges of the seam on the exterior surface of the balloons.